


What I See

by Freshtale_trash



Series: Little Brian and Daddy Brock [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Daddy Brock, Daddy Kink, Dom Moo, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gentle Dom, Katoptronophilia, Little, Little Brian, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sub Terroriser, caretaker, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: It was only a month ago that Brian had confessed his little secret to his boyfriend Brock. He had never felt comfortable enough to share this side of himself with any of his previous girlfriends before, his daddy was the only one he trusted, his first caretaker ever.-If you do not like sub Brian/Terroriser or daddy/baby boy dynamics, you can leave now. This is your warning.





	What I See

The two were sitting on the couch, Brock cuddled up to Brian as Brian shouted at the game he was playing. He huffed and almost threw his controller at the TV. He had just lost a battle when he hit the last save point literally almost an hour ago.

"This is bullshit!" Brian threw the controller to the ground in exasperation and got all pouty. Thankfully the controller didn't break. 

Brock softly shushed Brian and nuzzled his face in his angry boyfriend's shoulder. "Calm down baby. Why don't we take a break from this game? It seems like its just making you upset." He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, lightly rubbing his back. 

Brian reluctantly gave in and sighed, leaning into the hug. "I'm so bad at this game..." He pulled back for a moment and looked his lover in the eyes. "Am I a bad gamer?"

"No, Brian" Brock sighed and pecked him on the cheek. "This game is just difficult. You're a great gamer."

"But you were playing it earlier and doing so good!" Brian puffed and gripped onto Brock in a tighter hug. "Admit it, I suck. Just make fun of me already." 

"You don't suck. Stop being so mean to yourself. You are very talented and strong and confident. Where's that cocky attitude I know and love?" Brock rested Brian's head against his chest and gently pet his hair. "I love you because you aren't afraid of being yourself. You're the best boyfriend and I'm very lucky to have you. Everyone gets upset sometimes. I'm here to show that you don't suck. You're my sweet baby, and you shouldn't see yourself as anything less than perfect." 

"Brock-" Brian started, raising his voice to protest.

"Sshh, just relax" Brock interrupted kindly. "I'm right here and you don't need to be upset..." He debated for a moment on whether this was an appropriate time to trigger him, but decided that it was. Brian needed this and Brock knew it. He had been so stressed lately. A little time away from reality would do him some good. "Daddy doesn't like seeing you upset, baby."

Brian's eyes widened and he pulled his legs up onto the couch, leaning closer against Brock. He buried his face in the taller man's chest as he continued comforting him.

"You're adorable and you deserve the entire world, my little prince. Daddy loves you for who you are. You know that right?" Brian very weakly nodded his head at that. Brock frowned. He knew Brian still wasn't feeling any better about himself, despite his attempts to comfort him. "Baby boy, look at me." He lifts Brian's chin so their eyes meet and kisses him gently on the lips. "You are perfect and I never want to hear you talking bad about yourself again. Ok?" 

"Yes daddy..." Brian mumbled, quickly slipping into his little space. Brock was just so caring and sweet, he couldn't help himself for falling in the safety of his hold. He felt so protected alone with his boyfriend, comfortable enough to be himself around him. Brock was the first caregiver Brian ever had. Sure he has dated some girls before, but he never felt secure enough to let them take care of him at his most vulnerable. His daddy was the only one he trusted. 

It was only a month ago that he had confessed his little secret to Brock, but the kind man was more than willing to indulge in his childlike fantasies. It took him a while to get used to it, but recently he had even started to refer to himself as 'daddy'. 

"Does daddy need to show you how perfect you are?" Brock whispered to Brian as he placed loving little kisses across his face. Brian nodded gently again, slightly embarrassed at all the praise. A small smile crossed Brock's features, "then come with me, baby." He stood and held Brian's hand comfortingly as he led them into Brian's bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. He started to leave the room but his little boyfriend held his wrist.

"Where are you going?..." Brian gave a sad look at Brock, the taller man kissing him on the forehead. 

"I'm just getting something that we need. Daddy doesn't want hurt you" Brock reassured as Brian slowly let go. "I'll be right back, ok? Stay here for me." 

"Ok daddy..." Brian nodded sadly and pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged on the bed when Brock left. He glanced over at the full length mirror on his closet door, frowning at his own reflection. His hair was slightly messy and he was wearing sort of baggy sweatpants with a t-shirt. His face was unshaven, making him look more unkempt and older. He looked nothing like he felt. It kind of made him sick to think about, more upset. A grown man acting like a child. It was so wrong.

Brock came back into the room and frowned at the sad look in Brian's emerald eyes. He set the lube and pain medicine down on the dresser and hugged Brian sweetly. "Why are you sad, sweetheart? You look very handsome. Come here." He sat down on the bed and pulled Brian into his lap, pointing at the mirror in front of them. "What do you see there?"

Brian frowned and looked away "a childish grown man..." 

"You know what I see?" Brock lifted Brian's chin to look at the mirror again. "I see my perfect, loving, and adorable boyfriend." He ran his hands down his little's sides and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I see someone who doesn't care about what other people think. Someone who loves unconditionally and could never be ugly or immature or gross." Brock pecked kisses across Brian's neck and gently nibbled. 

Brian blushed and held his hands up to hide his face in embarrassment. A small squeak escaped him when Brock ran a hand up the front of his shirt, sucking and nipping rougher at his neck, possessive but also gentle. He held back a moan as those warm hands played with his nipples.

"D-daddy..." Stuttered Brian, chancing a look up into the mirror. You could see Brock's hand move under his shirt and the caregiver's softened expression as he left faded hickeys across his skin. The green eyes, mesmerized by the smooth movements from the taller male, locked against their own reflection in an attempt to see what could possibly make him so special.

Brock left little kisses on each one of the marks he left before opening his eyes and smiling forward, knowing Brian would see through their reflections. "I love you, baby boy" he hummed and let his hand drift back down to the bottom of Brian's shirt. With barely any coaxing, he smoothly pulled the shirt off over his head and kissed the now exposed skin of his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist again, Brian was hugged closer to the warm body of the other man. 

They leaned into each other lovingly without a word until Brock started to whisper in his ear. "Such a pretty boy... Are you gonna be good now? Only say good things about yourself just like daddy does?" Brian nodded and stared at his reflection, leaning his head back to rest it on Brock's shoulder. "Good. Now do you want to see what Daddy thinks is the most beautiful?" He asked while he very gently nibbled on Brian's ear. 

Brian made himself nod again as he was lifted off Brock's lap and laid down on the bed. Brock stood and went over to get the lube. He came back with a loving smile, laying down next to Brian and petting his head affectionately. 

"Can you please be gentle, daddy?" Brian pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

Brock sweetly chuckled at that. "Of course I'll be gentle, prince." He kissed his lips softly before sitting up to pull off his little's sweatpants and boxers. He dropped them onto the floor and ran his hands up and down Brian's thighs. He was already half erect, twitching at Brock's breath ghosting the tip. "Such a good boy" Brock purred and placed a quick kiss against the side of the shaft. 

"D-daddy..." Brian moaned, squirming slightly in both anticipation and embarrassment. Brock hummed pleasingly at the noises he could draw from his boyfriend. Placing a few more soft kisses on Brian's erection, he popped open the bottle in his hand and got some lube on his fingers, moving it aside for now.

"Are you ready, baby boy?" Brock moved up to nibble at the younger boy's neck. With a swift nod, Brian gave him the go ahead and slowly two fingers were pressed inside of him. He faintly moaned at the feeling of the fingers starting to stretch him out. Sweet praises were whispered in Brian's ear as he squirmed and whined in need.

Brock lovingly hushed Brian's whines with a kiss, deepening it to tangle their tongues together. Brian got distracted in the kiss but his body jerked and he whimpered when his lover's finger brushed his prostate. He pulled back from the kiss to arch his back and moan. 

"R-right there, Daddy!" Brian begged while wrapping his arms around his caregiver's neck. His dick twitched and leaked precum as Brock curled his fingers around, pressing them against that spot. A third digit joined the rest to stretch him out farther. After a heated moment with Brian panting and moaning beneath Brock, the fingers were removed and the loss had him whimpering. 

"You look so cute like this, baby boy," Brock cooed near his sub's ear. He got off of the smaller man and sat up on the side of the bed, undoing his jeans and belt. Not bothering to take them completely off, he pulled out his already rock hard erection and stroked it a few times with the hand he had used to pleasure Brian. The lube was quickly grabbed by his free hand and he stopped his strokes to apply some to his needy member. 

Brian sat himself up on his knees on the bed and watched in awe. Brock glanced up into the mirror and grinned at his lover's amazed expression. Despite knowing he honestly was really average, it always gave Brock a sense of pride when Brian stared at him like he was huge. His hand stopped its strokes and he pat his lap, wiping some of the extra lube off on his shirt first. He'd wash it later anyways.

"Come here, baby. You sit on daddy's lap and then you can decide how gentle to be" Brock offered in a calm tone. 

Brian blushed intensely and stuttered in a slightly higher pitch than his normal voice. "I-it's so big! It'll never fit, daddy!" He leaned forward where he sat. It was always so fucking adorable when Brian spoke in his little voice. Although Brock was skeptical and a tiny bit nervous when they first explored this kind of relationship, he had to admit that once he got to know Brian in his little space, it actually turned him on a lot. Sometimes he questions his sanity on that, since he finds someone acting like a child to be sexy... But now was not one of those times. All he cared about was making Brian happy and simply living in the moment.

"It'll fit baby boy, I promise. Daddy prepared you, it will feel good" Brock smiled sweetly and kissed Brian's cheek. "If it hurts, you don't have to move right away. Ok?" Brian gulped and nodded. He very gently brushed his fingers over the tip, making Brock shudder from the teasingly soft touch. Pushing himself up and moving over to the larger man's lap, Brian positioned himself and slowly sat down on the slicked cock in his hand. His body twitched and he leaned against Brock once he was fully seated. Soft pants escaped his mouth but he stayed completely still for a moment.

Sensing the tenseness Brian carried, Brock wrapped his arms around the submissive man from behind and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck soothingly. "You're doing so good, baby boy... So tight for daddy," Brock moaned lightly. He placed multiple little kisses across the other man's neck and shoulder to sooth him. 

It took Brian a moment before he lifted himself up a tiny bit and sunk back down, letting out a quiet moan. His dick twitched at how full he felt while he started a slow and steady rhythm. With his little mentality, everything felt bigger, making it feel so much better. He had tricked his brain in a way that convinced his body he was smaller when in little space. 

The room filled with their breathy, quiet moans as Brian kept up his slow pace. Brock's arms loosened from the other's torso and he let his hands wander to the hips of his lover, helping guide his bounces without speeding up too much. As good as it would feel to go faster, he didn't want to hurt Brian or make him feel like he wasn't in control. 

"You're so cute like this, my prince" Brock whispered as he placed multiple soft kisses on Brian's neck. "Look." He let go of Brian's waist with one hand to caress his cheek, having him look straight into the mirror. 

Brian caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and squeezed his eyes shut, his face going red. It felt as if a million people people were watching him, even though it was only his own eyes. Brock smiled at the cute reaction of embarrassment. He grinned and angled to hit Brian's prostate directly, trying to get a reaction. Brian shot his eyes open in surprise at the sudden intense pleasure rocketing up his spine. 

His eyes locked onto themselves again but this time he didn't close them. They wandered around the view in the mirror: his blushing, sweaty skin pressed back against the love of his life, Brock smiling back at him through the mirror as he let his hand fall from the pink cheek of the other man. That hand trailed down Brian's chest until it reached his needy dick, wrapping fingers around it and slowly stroking the shaft. Brian shuddered and moaned as he watched the smooth movement of Brock's hand going up and down. 

Brock hummed happily "see? You're so adorable. Don't you agree, baby boy?" Brian mindlessly nodded, mesmerized by the languid movements. He rocked his hips so he could feel the warm cock moving inside of him. The dominant man easily caught on and thrusted up steadily faster. His hand stilled as Brian bounced with the rhythm, thrusting himself into it. 

Curses and moans of 'daddy' fell from Brian's mouth. The view in front of him got hazy the more he drove himself down on Brock's dick, but he couldn't look away. Never in his wildest dreams did he try to imagine what them fucking actually looked like. It was... Hot as hell, Brian thought. "Daddy! Yes! Feel so full!"

Brock chuckled through a moan and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's neck. "You didn't answer daddy's question" he teased. "I want to here it come from your own pretty lips. Say that you are adorable. That you deserve all of this and more. Say that you are amazing and know that daddy is the luckiest man in the world to have such a perfect baby boy love him." 

"D-daddy," Brian moaned, his eyes trailing across his own reflection. "I... I am p-pretty. Daddy loves me because I am perfect. I- fuck!" His train of thought derailed completely when that sensitive bundle of nerves was hit again and he arched his back. 

Brock hummed in approval at Brian's words, gladly thrusting up to hit his prostate again as a reward for doing as he was told. The moans and noises of pleasure escaping the smaller man had a heat swirling in his abdomen. He was so tight and perfect, Brock could barely hold it together. Had his self control not have been so strong, he would have flipped Brian over already and pinned him hard into the mattress as he fucked him senseless, making sure he wouldn't be able to walk at all tomorrow. But this was Brian's night. It wasn't about what he wanted, it was all about pleasing his little and making him feel special and spoiled. 

The nonstop stimulation to both Brian's prostate and his cock had him begging, only a few strokes away from release. "Daddy! I'm so close! I-I'm gonna cum! Please!" His hips jutted eagerly into the willing hand still enveloping his leaking member. 

Brock bit his bottom lip and rested his face to Brian's neck. "Cum for me, baby. Scream daddy's name as you let that pressure go," he whispered sensually, lightly nipping at his neck, being careful not to leave any lasting bruises or marks. His pace quickened a bit and his thumb drew circles on Brian's sensitive tip. The fast movements of his wrist had the submissive man crumbling in his arms.

"DADDY!" Brian lewdly moaned, cumming hard with a twitch of his hips. The release was subtly guided to hit Brian's own chest so it wouldn't stain the bed or make a mess. His moan dragged out before turning to light whimpers as Brock thrusted through his orgasm, desperately chasing his own relief. It only took a few more thrusts for the caretaker's seed to shoot inside of him. 

"F-fuck! Brian!" Brock moaned loudly into the nape of his boyfriend's neck when he came, breaking out of his role for a split second off of pure pleasure and adrenaline. 

They both panted as they stilled, coming down from their highs. Brian collapsed back against the taller male from exhaustion. Slowly, they caught their breaths and Brock carefully lifted Brian off of him, eliciting a quiet whine from the other. He laid his boyfriend down beside him and caught his balance as he stood. 

"Do you want your stuffie, baby boy?" Brock kindly offered as he undressed himself, still having on his own tank top and pants, grabbing some baby wipes to clean the cum off Brian's chest. 

Brian drowsily shook his head and yawned "I wanna cuddle daddy..." He lightly ran his finger through the mess he had made on himself while he spoke. 

"Alright, my little prince" Brock smiled at the cute man and came back over. He took Brian's hand and gently licked the finger he had dragged through his release before cleaning it off with the wipe, running the cool cleaner down his chest and stomach. Brian shuddered from the cold touch but blushed deeply. He opened his arms wide for cuddles. Brock threw away the used wipe and happily crawled into bed with his lover, nuzzling up together. 

Brian stole a quick kiss off Brock's lips once he pulled the blankets over them. Brock smiled at that and kissed the other's cheek. "I love you," he whispered lovingly.

"I love you too daddy." Brian smiled back as he closed his eyes. Another yawn escaped him, sticking his tongue out a little, cutely. Brock silently chuckled and shifted a bit, reaching into the bedside drawer and sifting through the contents. Having a tiny bit of trouble since he wasn't looking, Brock managed to find Brian's favorite red pacifier and offered it to him. The little opened his mouth as a signal to take it. He happily sucked on it once it was between his teeth and snuggled up to the bigger man's chest to fall asleep. 

Seeing his boyfriend so happy and truly peaceful like this made Brock's heart flutter. He swept the messy hair out of Brian's face and kissed his forehead one last time before they both drifted into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not plan to continue this, but if enough people are interested I might make another part or something. I really enjoy this ship with the ddlb dynamics and am considering making a second part where either Brian tells his friends, they accidentally find out, a proper date between the two (wedding proposal?), or something else. I'm open to ideas but it will probably take me a long time to do them.


End file.
